


Cookie Dough

by WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, Clubbing, Cookie Dough, Dom/sub Play, Ereri is main pairing, Excuse to write smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Flavored Lube, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rest are background, Rough Sex, Smut, Top!Levi, bottom!Eren, power bottom!Eren, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt/pseuds/WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Levi.” I smiled a bit, taking some cookie dough from the bowel and offering it to him, “I don’t eat after people.” Levi said and I nodded in understanding, turning to eat the cookie dough myself, “But, I certainly will eat it off of someone if they’d like.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Dough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deity_of_Morality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deity_of_Morality/gifts).



> :D
> 
> Excuse to write some smut

I could feel my face twitching from annoyance as the horse look alike kept talking even after telling him to shut up for half an hour now. “Eren, come’on! Go clubbing with us tonight. I swear you won’t regret it!” Jean exclaimed as he looked down at me and I could only scowl as I looked from him to Armin who stood next to him with a flustered look on his face, him being my best friend I thought he would agree with me, but no. He has to agree with his, eugh, boyfriend.

 

“Why should I? This is how it’ll go,” I cleared my throat, “You and my best friend over here with begin to makeout,” Armin could be seen blushing and looking down from the corner of my vision, “drowning out the world as you do so and completely ignoring me and whoever else you decide to invite, who most likely will also be making out with their significant other.” Being the only single friend was a bit of a nuisance but I was totally fine, I just haven’t met anyone who has caught my eye, “Then I’ll end up sitting there - Quite awkwardly by the way - and end up leaving because I am not into clubbing and would have nothing to do.” I finished and Jean huffed, looking down at Armin then smirking and looking at me with a glint in his eye. This wasn’t going to be good.

 

Jean opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get even a syllable out, Mikasa stepped in with Sasha following close behind. The girl whispering to Mikasa excitedly as she did so, well, to her it was whispering, to us she was shouting. 

 

“Eren.” Mikasa greeted, giving me a small smile as she looped her arm through mine and giving me a small peck on the cheek, then looking at Jean her face fell, “Are we ready to go? Has he agreed yet?” She asked but the question was more directed towards Armin it seemed as she set her eyes on him, voice going monotone as soon as she turned to the two males. Jean shook his head, gaining Mikasa's attention once again.

 

“I’m working on it, Mikasa. I just got the perfect plan-”

 

“Eren! Will you go if I bake my world famous COOKIES?” Sasha exclaimed, and I could feel my eyes grow wide. Sasha really made the best cookies. Since she went into Culinary Arts in high school she never turned her back on it and has become quite successful in the baking career. She always told me it was the best choice she ever made and that if she wouldn’t have gone into that profession she never would have met me or Mikasa. Which I highly doubt is true, I bet no matter where she would have gone we would have met her. I looked over at Mikasa who was staring at Sasha in adoration and smiled to myself, we definitely would have met Sasha no matter what. Sasha even offered me a job to work in the bakery with her and her best friend Connie but I always declined, I could never make that good of sweets.

 

They all seemed to be waiting for my answer and I snapped out of it, clearing my throat. “Uh. . . .Yea! That sounds good actually.”

 

“Hey, I was gonna offer to buy you cookie dough to eat tonight at the club.” Jean whined and I grinned over at him, ignoring Mikasa's glare directed at him.

 

“Hey, that’ll convince me even more! Hell, I’ll stay for over an hour if you do that” I exclaimed and Jean smirked, giving a thumbs up to Armin who only sighed and shook his head, face knowing what was about to happen, as did I as I prepared mentally for it

 

“Eren! That is unhealthy.” Mikasa snapped, there it is, I internally sighed as she began to rant to me I met gazes with Jean who just mouthed to me that he was going to get me to cookie dough and not to worry. I could barely hold down my grin at that as I actually tried listening to Mikasa.

 

~------~

 

I sat there silently, glaring at my supposed ‘friends’ who all totally lied to me! 

 

Guess what they were up to! 

 

Making out, like always.

 

Of course. 

 

I should have known this was going to happen, when DON’T they do this. This was at least the third time this month. I steamed a bit as I grabbed one of my cookie dough containers (I totally ignored Mikasa’s rant on Salmonella as I don't know anyone who ever has gotten that from just cookie dough. And who is she to tell me how to live my life? Pft.) and a spoon and popped open to lid, beginning to eat it as I turned away from my friends locking lips and looking around the club. 

 

The music was too loud, the bass especially as my heart seemed to be doing flips in my chest but I ignored it to the best of my ability as I took in my surroundings. 

 

The club was like any other club I've been in. It was too dark but too bright all at once as different colored lights flashed around the blackened room, decorating the walls with pinks, greens, and blues. The setup of the place was hard to describe as it followed really no pattern. There were some tables and chairs that were up on platforms with glass walls behind them, then there were some round about sitting areas in the middle which the main middle one was for ‘VIPs only’ here. I saw a small group of three sitting there and stopped mid way from bringing a spoon of nice cold cookie dough to my mouth as I stared at one of the three sitting there. 

 

This man. This man was beautiful. You could tell from the way he sat that he was highly bored and maybe even a bit pissed off, he appeared to be in the same situation as myself. The people he sat with seemed to be in a heated discussion that once in awhile he would put two cents into then proceed to look back out around the club with a frown. The man (woman?) sitting next to him had on glasses and long brown hair that was pulled up into a loose bun and then squealed loudly about something to him, the next thing I know his eyes had met with mine, the man-woman seemed to have pointed my staring out to him. I felt myself drop my spoon back into the container I was holding and my face began to heat up. I quickly looked away before I could see the possible (most likely) disgust on the man's face. For all I know he could be straight as a number 2 pencil, I had no chance anyways. He was in the VIP section, meaning that he was IMPORTANT, most likely rich and ready to go in the next life.with all the money he’s earned. I suspect that because only rich patrons got into that area. Not like me who was barely making rent this month with sort of a shit job. The job itself wasn't shitty, just the pay.

 

I sighed and grabbed my drink that was sitting on the table, I was suppose to be having fun tonight, not sitting here fawning over some guy. I should be getting with some guy. I nodded my head and tilted my head back, drinking my entire drink then turning back towards the VIP section, only to see the man wasn’t there anymore. The person with glasses whom I still cannot for the life of me figure the gender of, was grinning as they met my eyes then pointed towards the bar, I followed where they were pointing and saw the man leaning against the bar talking to the bartender. Odd, VIPs usually get taken their drinks, they never bother with getting up to get their own. 

 

I took a deep breath, grabbed my cookie dough, and made my way to the bar where the man now sat there drinking what looked to be scotch at the bar. I took the barstool next to him that was thankfully empty and ordered a drink, taking a bite if my cookie dough while I waited. From the corner of my eye I could see the man watching me with piqued interest, watching as the spoon went between my lips.

 

Well, at least I figured out he was gay.

 

“Doing stuff like that in a club full of horny drunk people while looking the way you do is very risqué, Kid.” I heard him say and let go of my spoon with a small pop and looked over at him with the most innocent look I could muster.

 

“I don’t know what you mean, --?”

 

“Levi.” He said a bit gruffly and I smiled a bit, taking some more cookie dough from the bowel and offering it to him, “I don’t eat after people.” He said and I nodded in understanding, turning to eat the cookie dough myself, “But, I certainly will eat it off of someone if they’d like.” He said nonchalantly as he took another sip of his drink while I almost choked on the cookie dough. I looked back over at him, knowing that at this point my face was probably a bright red from the imagery. I looked down and tried to calm my heart that, I thought it was doing flips before, now it’s doing fucking acrobatics in there. 

 

“Uh--”

 

“What’s your name, kid?” Levi asked, giving me a once over and I cleared my throat, giving him a grin as I tried to push down my earlier embarrassment.

 

“How about I give you my number instead?” I said, and Levi smirked a bit, raising an eyebrow and nodding as he handed me his phone, I quickly typed it what was needed, giving the phone back once I had sent a text to myself.

 

Levi looked at the name I had set and gave me a straight look, “This just says ‘Cookie Dough’.” I nodded as I finally grabbed my drink and took a sip from it. “Are you going to make me work for it?” He asked in a sultry voice and I could only grin at I turned to look at him, I closed my eyes halfway and nodded, his eyes seemed to shine as he met my gaze. “Then let’s go.” He said, standing up and I followed, standing up full height and was surprised to see that he only came barely to my collarbone. He looked up at me and hummed, “Not bad.” He began to walk and I followed him, ignoring my friends who seem to be done with their make outs and were now staring after me as I followed the shorter man. 

 

As I followed him I decided to take the time and admire the back view I had of him. He was short in stature but he made up for it in bulk as he looked.ripped under the black button up he was wearing. I made my gaze downwards and was met with a nice perk butt that I could only grin about, god I was such a pervert sometimes.

 

Before I knew it we were at a black care with heavily tinted windows and it dawned on me, “Don’t you have to wait for your friends?” I asked and he looked at me with a confused look before realizing what I was asking.

 

“I didn’t drive with them here. We met up. And they aren’t my friends, they’re my colleagues.” He said and I nodded, getting into the passenger seat and watching as he turned it on and put the car in gear. On the way to wherever he lived I sat there and ate my cookie dough, not sure if touching him while he drove was the best idea. We finally made it to a house a few blocks away and I got out, looking over the house in awe, if one could even call it a house, it seemed more like a mansion, he noticed my staring and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the house. 

 

Before I had a chance to look around my cookie dough was taken from my hands and sat on the small table in the middle of the entrance while I was pushed against the recently closed door by Levi. He pulled me down to kiss him and I wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning down more to get better access for the kiss. I moaned against his mouth as he began to nip and tease my lips, drawing me in closer and using one of my his hands to lay on my cheek as he began to explore my mouth with enthusiasm. I could almost laugh at how he was acting, but couldn’t as I felt him lift one of legs in between mine, causing me to gasp into the kiss.

 

“Let’s go to the bedroom.” Levi seemed to growl into my ear as he pried himself away from me, but kept hold as he dragged me up with winding staircase. This would have been the perfect time to look around and see what his house was like but my mind was much too fuzzy from the kiss to care what his house looked like. I just wanted to see what he looked like naked. 

 

Once we made it into his room he instantly brought me to the bed and pushed me down onto it, standing in front of me as he looked me over and touched himself through his pants, I watch his hand as he did so and I heard him chuckle. “Eager, are we?” he said and I just had to open my mouth.

 

“Actually, I’m Jaeger!” I grinned to myself at the pun as Levi stared at me in confusion but shook his head and climbed up into my lap, kissing me once again.

 

“I think you should just stay quiet, ya?” He said and I nodded, knowing that my face was bright red by now, realizing that pun I made was not at all good and I should definitely stay quiet for now on. “But that doesn’t mean to keep in your moans of course, I want to hear how loud I can make you tonight.” I whimpered a bit from that as he kissed my lips gently, stroking my cheek with one of his hands as the other one rubbed my hip, inching up into my shirt. He broke away from the kiss and began to place pecks on my jaw as he moved down and once he made it to my jugular he began to suck and nip, making me gasp and bring my hand up around his head. He let go of my hip and grabbed my other hand that was lying there useless and laced our fingers together as he continued to decorate my neck with hickey’s and love bites. 

 

“L-Levi.” I squeaked and he sat up suddenly and tore my shirt from my body, leaning back down to play with my nipples.

 

“Hm?” He hummed at me as he placed kisses down my chest and towards my jeans, continuing his rubbing on my now perk nipples. I whined a bit as he hooked his fingers through my belt loops and pulled me closer where he was now between my legs and I was up on his lap a bit. He began to rub my hips again as he looked down at me with half lidded eyes. “What would you like for me to do, cookie dough?” He asked and I swear if I wanted to I could have came right there from the sound of his voice. 

 

“I want you to undress.” I said, surprised at the lack of stuttering in that sentence. Levi only smirked as he sat up a bit more. “It’s only fair.” I purred, making.his eyes widen a bit.

 

“But I haven’t even seen the rest of you.” He looked down at me and sighed, “Fine. Just for you, cookie dough.” He reluctantly let go of my hips and stood up, beginning to unbutton his shirt but stopped, “Touch yourself.” He commanded and I gulped, nodding as I unzipped my jeans and pulled them down along with my boxers, throwing them in the floor with my shoes and now ripped shirt. He watched me hungrily as I did all of this and I got into a comfy position, lightly grazing my fingers along my length and shivering from how sensitive I already was. I grabbed myself with a loose grip and began to slowly rub up and down as Levi finished unbuttoning and slid his shirt off. 

 

I moaned as I looked over his figure, now seeing.how buff he really was underneath his clothing, He stopped moving as he watched me with interest, “Cookie dough.” I looked up into his eyes and bit my lip, smug when he watched the movement, “Come here.” I nodded and got up, standing in front of him and looking down at him. “Get on your knees.” I instantly went down, now face to face with his crotch, “Undress me.” At this point I could only nod and do whatever he wanted me to do, I leaned towards him and unbuttoned his pants, using my teeth to unzip him. I grabbed both his jeans and boxers and slid them down his hips, gasping a bit as his length popped out and was right there. I looked up at him and kept his gaze as I licked the tip slowly, making him take a deep intake as he watched me, his pupils blown wide and I laid a hand on his hip as I sucked on the tip a bit, loving how he was tensing up and breathing a bit rapid though I could tell he was trying hard to hold it in. 

 

I took the tip into my mouth and slowly inched more and more in, hollowing out my cheeks and humming, grabbing the base with my hand and starting to stroke it as I bobbed my head slowly, savoring his gasps and moans as well as his taste. He tasted. . . clean. It was a nice change from guys who were sweaty and nasty down here. I felt a hand go into my hair, fingers running through it and lightly tugging here and there. 

 

“Cookie,” Levi growled, “You may want to stop.” I let go with a pop and looked up at Levi as I licked my lips from any stray saliva. “On the bed.” He breathed out and I complied, crawling back up onto the bed as he followed and climbed on top of me, kissing me deeply as one of his hands went between my legs and began to stroke me, making me moan loudly but it was muffled from our kiss. He pulled away and climbed over me towards one of his drawers, from this angle I could admire his body up close and began to kiss and lick his chest, when he went back to sitting between my legs I could see he had lube and a condom. 

 

I watched as he popped open the bottle and began to coat his fingers with the pink liquid, I tilted my.head as I looked at the bottle, trying to read the label.

 

Ohh, Strawberry flavored, nice.

 

I gasped suddenly as I felt a cold finger prod at my entrance and pushed down onto it instinctively. I winced as his finger began to go in and out of me at a slow pace but moaned when he hit something deep inside of me that made me shudder and lean more into him. He continued to hit that spot as he curled his finger in me until he added another finger, scissoring me open as his other hand came up and grabbed my length, giving it a squeeze and stroking it along with his fingers rhythm. 

 

I whined, wanting more and he seemed to get the idea, adding a third finger and getting slower with his movements. Finally I got tired of the teasing and sat up until I was straddling him. I maneuvered us around until he was lying back on the bed and I was hovering over his lap with lust filled gaze as I stared at him, leaning down to kiss him which he eagerly accepted, grabbing my hips and I sat back up, licking my lips as I looked down at him.

 

“I’m going to ride you.” I stated and Levi nodded, helping me move myself as I grabbed his dick and stroked it as I took the bottle of lube from beside him and starting to stroke him again, he closed his eyes as I continued my movements and seemed to be holding his gasps and moans in. I huffed a bit but positioned myself right over his now slick dick, sinking down onto it in one fluid motion and crying out at the pain mixed in with the pleasure. Below me Levi moaned loudly, digging his nails into my hips. 

 

“Fuck! Cookie. . . .” Levi moaned wantonly and I began to raise back up until only the tip was in and pushed back down, gasping as it hit my prostate again. I started to do it faster, becoming more.confident in what I was doing. Levi helped me along, thrusting upwards to meet me and making the pleasure even more intense, I yelled out in surprise as I was then flipped over and now underneath Levi who had a hungry look in his eye as he looked me over. He grabbed my leg and put it over his shoulder, beginning to pound into me with such power all I could do not to scream was bite my hand until I drew blood, “What’s. . . .fuck. . . your. . . .name. . . oh god. . . cookie?” Levi panted as he continued and I could only whine in response. He growled as he pulled out of me and flipped me onto my stomach, raising my ass into the air and pushing into me again and reaching a hand around me to grab my length, I cried out and bit the pillow in front of me as he fucked me harder and harder, I already knew by this time I would not be able to walk properly for a few days. In this position I swore he could go deeper inside of me and I pushed back into him, wanting more friction and whined when he suddenly stopped. “Cookie. . . what’s your name?” He purred, leaning over me as the grip around my dick got tighter.

 

“P-please Levi. I want to cum so badly.” I moaned, pushing my head into the pillow and trying to rut against his hand.

 

“Not until you tell me your name.” He growled, biting my ear which surprised me as I jumped, making him chuckle and push deeper into me. “I’ll let you cum if you tell me what name I need to shout when I come, Cookie.” I whined and nodded.

 

“E-Eren.” As soon as it was said my hair was grabbed and my head pulled back as he let go of my dick and began to pound into me mercilessly. I cried out as he hit that spot within me every single time. I grabbed the sheets until my knuckles turned white and shook as I came, pushing back into Levi as I rode my orgasm out, “L-LEVI!” I screamed out and I felt Levi go still into my body, shaking a bit and I heard my name be called by him as I felt myself get filled with his cum. He fell onto my back and I felt a kiss on the back of my neck.

 

“Such a beautiful name.” He whispered and I could only go limp and fall onto the bed, he slipped out of me and as soon as he did I could feel his cum dribbling out of me. He laid down next to me and turned his head to look at my blissed out face. He turned his body so it was towards me and stroked my cheek, I leaned towards the hand and sighed, closing my eyes.

 

“I’ll. . . I’I'll try to get movement back into my legs so I can leave.” I mumbled and Levi frowned a bit.

 

“Why? You’re staying. . .aren’t you?” He seemed sad that I was already trying to leave. I assumed he would take it as a one night stand and for me to leave once we were done. I blinked at him in shock.

 

“Do you want me to stay?” I whispered at him, “I will if you want me to.” He looked away for a moment, as if thinking and nodded.

 

“Yea.” He seemed hesitant to say something else, I watched him sleepily as he chewed on his lip a bit, “I don’t want this to be a one night stand.” He said finally and I smiled, “I want to give this a chance. You seem like a great kid.”

 

“I wanna give this a try too. . . “ I scoffed, “Kid? You’re probably only a year or two older than me.” I chuckled.

 

“I’m 35.” Levi said and I blinked at him, “How old are you,” He seemed a bit scared now as I looked at him in shock, I was probably giving him to the wrong idea at this point and went to quickly fix that.

 

“Oh! Don't worry, I’m legal. 23 actually. You just, don’t look 35. 25, most likely.” He sighed in relief and rubbed his face, I could only laugh at that as he glared at me.

 

“Scared me there for a second, brat.” He grumbled and I kept laughing.

 

“You shoulda seen your face.” I managed to say through breaths and Levi scoffed.

 

“Eren. . . .Jaeger I’m guessing? That horrible pun you made earlier, is Jaeger your last name?” He asked, changing the subject and I nodded, grinning. “I guess that was a pretty good pun . . .poor timing.but. . . .” He muttered and turned me onto my side, pulling me in so we were now spooning. “I would say let’s take a shower but I’m too tired.” I yawned, nodding and closing my eyes as I cuddled back into him. “Goodnight, Eren.”

 

“Goodnight, Levi.” I whispered back and fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Spelling mistakes are my own, Im not good at re-reading my works.


End file.
